The invention relates to dispensing a determined and measured quantity of liquid from a bottle or other container.
It is common to store liquid in plastic or glass bottles. For example, liquid soap, for washing clothes, is now commonly stored in plastic bottles. The liquid soap is dispensed by pouring a measured amount into a cap removably affixed to the bottle, and thereafter into the washing machine. The disadvantage of such operation is obvious in that one must remove the cap, pour the liquid soap into the cap and thereafter pour the liquid from the cap into the washing machine.
Liquid dispensing devices have been conceived whereunder determined amounts are dispensed without the above dual pouring operations, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,505 to Arbitman. Such device suffers the disadvantage of requiring the squeezing of the particular bottle and bottle cap with multiple moving parts. Thus the particular cap or container has to be flexible material, thus excluding the use of glass bottles or certain desirable plastic bottles. Applicant has conceived and reduced to practice a novel dispensing system wherein liquid can be dispensed from any type container in a pre-determined quantity, without the necessity of a separate measuring device for operation.
The object of the invention is to provide a device for dispensing liquid from a container in a pre-determined volume.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of dispensing liquid from a container in a set volume without the necessity of a separate pouring operation.
Other and further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.